


Особенный Подарок

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: - ... ты не мог бы мне пообещать одну вещь?- Всё, что угодно, - ответил ни о чём не догадывающийся Том.- От подарка нельзя отказаться ни при каких обстоятельствах.





	Особенный Подарок

Два мальчика, обнявшись, сидели на берегу небольшой речки и щурились от яркого солнца. Последний месяц, когда ещё можно не думать об учебниках и наслаждаться тёплыми летними деньками. Но не за горами первое сентября. Мысль об этом дне была для ребят одновременно и радостной, и грустной. Если бы не школа, эта дата могла бы быть для них самой радостной на свете. Но начало учебного года должно было в очередной раз испортить день рождения близнецов.  
\- Билл, - мальчик поднял голову и посмотрел на своего брата. - А что ты мне подаришь на день рождения? - с любопытством спросил Том.  
\- Если я скажу, то тебе не будет интересно, - младший отмахнулся от брата, стараясь избежать дальнейших расспросов. Он не собирался выдавать свои грандиозные планы на первое число, ведь тогда всё сорвётся! Старший брат ни под каким предлогом не узнает раньше времени, что задумал проказник Билл.   
\- Пусть это будет сюрпризом, хорошо? Одно я могу точно сказать: тебе очень понравится мой подарок, - Том был в предвкушении чего-то интересного и особенного, вот только что же это такое будет, он даже не догадывался. Может, новая гитара? Хотя нет, было бы слишком просто. Билл совсем не разбирается в музыкальных инструментах. Но что же тогда? Игры? Банально. Плеер? Нет, у Тома их много. Кепка? Даже смешно - ведь Билл знал, что кепок у брата больше чем у кого-либо из их знакомых и друзей. Старший Каулитц ломал голову, но удовлетворить своё любопытство он не мог.  
\- Ладно, сюрприз, так сюрприз, - вздохнул старший. - А я-то хотел тебе рассказать кое-что... - он понадеялся, что сможет таким образом заинтриговать брата, и тот проговорится о своем подарке, да не тут-то было.  
\- Не надо, я люблю неожиданности, - младший твёрдо стоял на своём. Он всегда был упрямцем.  
\- Хорошо, - Том сдался и решил больше не поднимать волнующую его тему. Не так уж долго осталось до праздника, меньше месяца. Считанные дни до конца беззаботного лета...  
Незаметно наступил вечер. Ребята поднялись с остывающей земли и, отряхнув от маленьких комочков земли одежду, отправились домой. Открыв дверь, Каулитцы учуяли аромат свежей выпечки. Билл довольно облизнулся. Сейчас он наестся до отвала!  
Разувшись, они побежали в ванную наперегонки. Вымыв руки с мылом, мальчишки отправились на кухню. Старший поставил чайник, и они терпеливо стали ждать, когда он закипит. Заварив чай, Том разлил его по кружкам. Ещё теплый пирог был нарезан на одинаковые крупные треугольники. Том первый откусил немного от своей доли. Как же вкусно! Начинка была из самых разных фруктов, их вкус смешивался в какую-то удивительную комбинацию. Билл же застыл с чашкой чая в руках, сосредоточенно глядя в окно. Ему не давала покоя одна мысль, которую он сейчас не мог озвучить даже близнецу.  
\- Билли, - младшенький вздрогнул от того, как ласково прозвучало его имя из уст брата. - Ты чего не ешь? Такая вкуснятина остывает!  
\- Я немного задумался, - тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя навязчивую идею, он принялся за пирог.  
После чаепития Билла потянуло в сон, и он, то и дело зевая, побрёл в детскую, улёгся на кровать, даже не снимая одежды и раскинул руки, нагло занимая почти все пространство. Когда Том пришёл в их маленькую спальню, его близнец видел уже десятый сон. Старший заботливо укрыл Билла лёгкой простынкой и прилёг на край кровати. В окошко ярко светила луна, и Тому пришлось встать, чтобы задернуть шторы. В приоткрытое окно подул лёгкий ветерок и, поежившись от холода, младший во сне придвинулся поближе к братику, который вернулся, и обнял его. Так они обычно могли проспать до самого утра... Но что-то было не так: Билл метался, цепляясь за руку близнеца, словно боялся, что он куда-то уйдет, исчезнет, боялся остаться один в этой темноте. Отчаянно кусал губы и что-то тихо шептал. Испуганный Том уже было подумал, не заболел ли его брат? Но жара не было, дыхание оставалось спокойным. Всё в порядке, ведь правда?  
Но отчасти старший был прав. Если это можно назвать болезнью, то Биллу не помогло бы сейчас никакое лечение. Вот уже которую ночь ему снились странные, немного пугающие, но такие завораживающие и желанные сны. В них он воспринимал Тома совсем не как брата. Сначала Каулитц-младший пытался не придавать этому никакого значения. Они ведь всегда рядом, а во снах часто дневные события очень сильно переворачиваются и предстают совершенно в ином свете. Но эти грёзы о нежном и любящем Томе, о их сладких поцелуях и нежных ласках - всё это просто сводило Билла с ума. Раньше бы ему такое и в голову не пришло бы, но коварное подсознание то и дело подкидывало подростку довольно пошлые картинки времяпрепровождения с братом... И чем дольше длились эти сновидения, тем сильнее мальчику хотелось воплотить свои фантазии в реальность. Но признать простой истины Билл не мог. Он влюбился. По-настоящему. Сильно. Открыться Тому он не решался - боялся реакции брата, переживал, что тот может просто накричать на него, послать и даже ударить. Но еще больше Билла пугало то, что близнец станет избегать его. Нужно было что-то делать. И сообразительный Каулитц решил дождаться первого сентября. И тогда он сможет открыть свои чувства и сделать этот день особенным для них обоих. Ведь от подарков нельзя отказываться...  
Билл уже всё продумал и не раз, в деталях представляя предстоящее шестнадцатилетие. Эти мысли отдавались в теле сладкой дрожью... Надо что-то делать, и как можно скорее. Нельзя всё откладывать на последний день!  
Рано утром, с трудом выпутавшись из тёплых объятий Тома, мальчик достал из небольшой коробочки все свои сбережения и аккуратно сложил деньги в карман. Билл отправился на остановку, надеясь поймать автобус, идущий в город. Ему повезло, прошло около пятнадцати минут, и подъехала нужная маршрутка. Каулитц накинул на голову капюшон и зашёл в транспорт. Люди странно покосились на мальчика, который надел куртку тёплым летним утром. Но он просто не хотел, чтобы его узнали.  
  
В городе было нестерпимо душно, большие здания, казалось, так и давили своей тяжестью на Билла, который не привык к такому скоплению людей. Краснея не столько от жары, сколько от смущения, парень толкнул дверь магазина с говорящим названием "Истоки наслаждения". Он боялся, что его попросту вышвырнут оттуда из-за возраста, но продавец, как ни странно, не стал прогонять посетителя и не потребовал паспорт. И когда это Билл успел так повзрослеть? Подумаешь, сделал модную стрижку и покрасился в чёрный. Он уже давно это делает и никто не смеет ему ничего запрещать. Билл подошёл к витрине, рассматривая товары, от которых краска так и приливала к щекам, а от мысли о том, как их можно использовать, вообще в дрожь бросало. Нет, такое ему определённо ещё рано.  
  
\- Что-то подсказать? - засуетился молодой мужчина, до этого спокойно стоявший у прилавка.  
\- Д-да, - заикаясь и еще больше заливаясь предательским румянцем, ответил Билл. - Мне нужна смазка... и кружевное нижнее белье. Желательно, чёрное, - выдавил он из себя давно заученную фразу.  
\- Сейчас посмотрю, что есть в наличии, - засуетился консультант. - Вот, это может вам подойти, - он подал готовому от стыда сквозь землю провалиться Биллу три пакета. - Примерочная там, - продавец махнул рукой влево, и покупатель отправился за шторку.  
Повесив свою одежду на вешалку, Билл стал примерять кружевные чёрные трусики. Первые были ему явно не по размеру и могли свалиться с тела в любой момент. Вторые, напротив, были слишком облегающими, а вот третьи были в самый раз. Билл довольно повертелся перед зеркалом, повернулся спиной и посмотрел через плечо на свое отражение, мечтая, что Том оценит его выбор. Но чего-то не хватало. Одевшись, Каулитц вышел из примерочной и присмотрел себе коротенький шёлковый черный халатик, который по его замыслу должен будет легко спадать с плеч в заветную ночь... Билл почувствовал, что заводится от собственных мыслей. Нужно было срочно отвлечься, но как? Примерять халат он не стал, думая, что не ошибся с размером. По крайней мере, у него еще остаётся время, чтобы что-то поменять в своих планах. Осталось самое главное и самое стыдное.  
\- Подскажите, пожалуйста, какую смазку лучше взять... для первого раза? - почти шепотом спросил Билл.  
\- О, вам подойдет гель "That's all you need". Он очень удобен в использовании, достаточно нескольких капель. Не удивляйтесь так, проверено мною лично.   
Смущённому от такой откровенности Каулитцу ничего больше не оставалось, как согласно кивнуть.  
\- Чёрт, не думал, что у этих средств еще и свои странные названия есть, - пробормотал себе под нос Билл, пока продавец пробивал его покупку. Парень с удивлением заметил, что деньги у него еще остались, и так хотелось их потратить.  
\- Не желаете ли еще что-нибудь приобрести? - распинался консультант. Должно быть, совсем плохо с покупателями, раз он так вцепился в невинное создание, желающее познать все прелести запретной любви.  
\- Ну... - Билл задумался. - А чулки в сеточку для моих тонких ножек у вас найдутся? - мальчик не знал, откуда в нём взялась такая смелость, но он стал чувствовать себя взрослее. И если бы его сейчас спросили о возрасте, он бы соврал, не задумываясь!  
\- Возьмите вот эти, они подойдут для любых ног, - продавец продолжал нахваливать свои товары, и неопытный покупатель был готов приобрести всё, что угодно. Оплатив покупку, Билл вновь накинул капюшон на голову и вышел из секс-шопа.  
  
Дорога домой заняла больше времени: пришлось стоять на остановке почти три четверти часа. Мальчик вернулся домой уставшим и довольным. Он быстро спрятал пакет с покупками, пока Тома не было в комнате, и побежал на кухню. Билл очень проголодался, ведь с утра он даже не позавтракал.  
\- Ты где был всё утро? - накинулся на него брат, встав из за стола. - Я проснулся, а тебя рядом нет! Как это называется вообще? - возмущался старший.  
\- Прости, - тихо пискнул младший, не намереваясь отвечать на вопросы близнеца, а сам думал, что скоро они будут просыпаться только вместе и никак иначе! Нужно только дождаться. Он осуществил еще не все свои планы, а Том ни о чём не догадывается, что не может не радовать. Билл продумывал каждую деталь, каждую мелочь предстоящего праздника...  
Когда никого не было дома, он крутился перед зеркалом, как тогда в примерочной, раздумывая над тем, какой макияж ему больше подойдёт. Мальчик давно уже перестал обижаться на Тома, если тот в шутку называл его девчонкой. "Ты еще не знаешь, какая из меня красотка получится, получше твоих грудастых блондинок."  
Да, Билл ревновал, и ревность эта, вначале казавшаяся ему чем-то другим, становилась всё сильнее. Первое время он просто завидовал, что Тому достается больше внимания от противоположного пола, но сам он не был сторонником подобных отношений на один раз. У него никогда не было чего-то более серьёзного, чем поцелуи. Но кто бы мог подумать, какие фантазии приходят в голову этому скромному мальчику! Потом, когда Билл понял, что ему и не нужны все эти девчонки, ему не нравилось то, что Том проводит с ними много времени, порой напрочь забывая о брате. Но на лето почти все "красавицы" разъехались, и братья снова проводили вместе почти всё свободное время... Но теперь младшему Каулитцу было недостаточно этого.  
Незадолго до знаменательной даты будущий подарок заметил, что кто-то из соседей выбросил огромную коробку из-под стиральной машины, и решил использовать её в своих коварных целях. Тайком от Тома он обклеил эту коробку цветной бумагой и спрятал в кладовой, надеясь, что брату не придёт в голову туда заглянуть. Да и зачем, там хранился только один хлам, неизвестно кому нужны были все эти старые вещи, но Симона почему-то не спешила их выбрасывать. Билл прикрыл коробку большой тряпкой до поры до времени, ожидая, когда же наступит день, который изменит его жизнь раз и навсегда.  
  
...Утро первого сентября для именинников началось не слишком радостно. Мама разбудила совсем сонных детей и, поздравив, вручила им коробочки с подарками, которые ребята решили не открывать заранее. Времени было предостаточно, чтобы собраться на проклятую школьную линейку.  
\- Мам, а можно мы не пойдём? - Билл состроил невинные глазки. - Ну, пожа-а-алуйста, - протянул он, держась за руку Тома, словно ища защиты и поддержки.  
\- Как это не пойдёте? Каждый год одно и то же! - недовольно вздохнула Симона. - Все пойдут, а вы нет?  
\- Они опять испортят нам праздник, - грустно вздохнул Билл, подводя глаза жирным карандашом.  
\- Вот не красился бы ты, не портили бы, - Том хлопнул брата по плечу. - Только не вздумай плакать, хорошо? Я тебя в обиду не дам. Любого порву за тебя, Билли.  
\- Спасибо, - Билл обнял своего любимого во всех смыслах близнеца. Собравшись, они все-таки отправились на линейку. Одноклассники практически не изменились. Девчонки противно хихикали, обсуждая очередную глупую шутку, мальчишки косились на Билла, обсуждая его нестандартный внешний вид. Кто-то дернул Тома за дреды, за что тут же получил нехилый подзатыльник. На этот раз всё было не так плохо, как обычно, то ли дети выросли, то ли близнецы научились быть терпеливее... Классы, в которых учились братья, стояли друг напротив друга, и Билл постарался занять место напротив Тома, чтобы всю линейку смотреть на него. Парни пихались, выталкивая Каулитца-младшего из строя.  
\- Девчонки с другой стороны, - смеялись они. Но Билл и не думал сдвигаться. Казалось, он не замечал ничего и никого вокруг. Он то и дело поглядывал на близнеца и неосознанно кусал нижнюю губу, думая о предстоящем вечере и ночи. Мир как будто перестал существовать...  
Опомнился влюблённый только тогда, когда дети стали расходиться. Мучения на сегодня закончились!  
  
Когда братья вернулись с линейки, родителей не было дома. Билл увидел на столе записку. "Вернёмся завтра утром, развлекайтесь, только дом не разнесите!" Каулитц довольно улыбнулся. Он неоднократно намекал маме и отчиму, что им надо куда-нибудь отправиться первого числа, желательно, в другой город к бабушке.  
\- Ура! Свобода! - в один голос закричали близнецы и рассмеялись этому совпадению. Они часто одновременно произносили одну и ту же фразу и радовались тому, насколько схожи их мысли. Вот только Билл не был уверен, что Том к нему что-то чувствует, но, как говорится, пока не попробуешь - не узнаешь.  
\- Билл, у меня же для тебя есть подарок, - засуетился старший. - Закрой глаза и не открывай их, пока я не скажу! - он улыбнулся и пошёл в комнату.  
  
Каулитц-младший почувствовал в своей руке что-то холодное, должно быть, металлическое.  
\- Можешь открывать.  
Парень распахнул глаза и увидел, что в его ладонь вложены массивные наручные часы. "Тяжёлые", - подумал он и, повертев довольно дорогую вещицу в руках, заметил с обратной стороны красивую гравировку. Кругленькие, аккуратные, маленькие буковки.  
"Любимому братишке от Тома. 01.09.2005"  
Любимому. На лице Билла застыла счастливая улыбка. Заметив удивлённый взгляд близнеца, он словно пришёл в себя. Конечно же, Том любит его, любит как брата. А он навыдумывал себе чёрт знает что и даже успел этому порадоваться. С одной стороны, Билл был рад этим часам, которые теперь будут отсчитывать их время вместе, а с другой ему было неловко, что со своим, пусть и ценным подарком, придется ждать до позднего вечера. Сейчас нельзя было так рисковать.  
\- Спасибо, Томми, - Билл приобнял брата и нежно коснулся губами его щеки. Большего он пока позволить себе не мог.  
\- Ой, не надо таких нежностей, - хоть Кау-старшему и было приятно, что младшенький в нём души не чает, подобные вещи его немного пугали. - А что ты мне приготовил? Ты же говорил, что будет что-то особенное, - Том улыбнулся. Он даже не подозревал на сколько это что-то будет особенным.  
\- Да, и я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Но тебе придется подождать до вечера, тогда всё узнаешь, - Билл хитренько заулыбался. - Только... Ты не мог бы мне пообещать одну вещь?  
\- Всё, что угодно, - ответил ни о чём не догадывающийся Том.  
\- От подарка нельзя отказаться ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
  
Том уже дал обещание. Он никогда не нарушал своих слов. Билл довольствовался своей маленькой победой. Но всё же ему хотелось немного подстраховаться.  
Братья обнаружили в холодильнике большой вкусный торт. Симона очень постаралась, пока мальчики были на линейке. На столе нашлись свечки, ровно шестнадцать.  
\- А почему не тридцать две? - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Потому что у нас один день рождения на двоих, - заметил Билл. - Тридцать две будет еще нескоро. И мы будем задувать их вместе.  
Вместе. Как много это слово значило для младшего Каулитца. Вместе они были еще до рождения. Разве может судьба отдать Тома кому-то другому, а не Биллу? Нет... Ни за что. Он не позволит этому случиться!  
Близнецы наелись до отвала. Сладкий торт хотелось запить, и Том уже собирался поставить чайник, но Билл перехватил его руку и, заговорщицки улыбнувшись, произнёс:  
\- Мы уже такие взрослые. Может, что-нибудь покрепче? Откроем "тайный шкафчик" Гордона, возьмём что-нибуль, сделаем несколько глотков, он даже не заметит, а мы повеселимся, - Билл говорил так убедительно, что Том не мог не согласиться.  
\- Если что, это всё ты, - рассмеялся старший. Не очень-то он и любил, когда "мелкий" пытался им командовать. Но на этот раз Тому затея братца понравилась. Близнецы достали уже начатую бутылку коньяка, взяли две рюмочки и наполнили их алкогольным напитком.  
\- Ну, за нас, - братья подняли рюмки и чокнулись ими. Они чувствовали себя такими взрослыми и самостоятельными. Том залпом выпил обжигающую горло жидкость и, поморщившись, тут же принялся заедать тортом. Билл же пил маленькими глоточками, наслаждаясь вкусом, а после взял ложечку и полез ею в блюдце близнеца.  
\- Если хочешь, отрежь себе еще кусочек, зачем тебе мой? - улыбался Том.  
\- Я наелся, - не мог же Билл сказать, что ему просто хотелось именно тот кусок, который был на блюдечке любимого брата. - Давай лучше ещё выпьем?  
\- Заметят же, - принялся рассуждать Том. - Может, что-нибудь другое? Как насчёт вина? - младший радостно кивнул. Так приятно нарушать запреты. И Билл верил, что это только начало.  
Через некоторое время слегка опьяневшие близнецы попрятали алкоголь на место. Им было так легко, тепло и уютно рядом. Братья вернулись в комнату, и Том взял до этого скромно стоявшую в уголке гитару и принялся играть. Билл не мог больше молчать, но говорить лишнего ему не хотелось. И тогда Каулитц-младший начал петь. И в песне он обращался к Тому...  
  
Так незаметно и пролетел этот день. Старшему захотелось спать, несмотря на то, что не было и семи вечера. Билл довольно улыбался, поглядывая на часы. Том и сам не заметил, как задремал. Он просто прикрыл глаза на пять минут и провалился в сон. А братику только это и нужно было. Он потихоньку вышел из комнаты, вытащил их кладовки коробку, прихватил с собой все необходимые вещи.   
Каулитц отправился в ванную и вымылся с ароматным гелем для душа. Прикасаясь к себе, он предвкушал то, как почувствует прикосновения любимого близнеца на своей коже. Это сводило с ума. Завернувшись в большое полотенце, парень вернулся в комнату. Подошел к дверям спальни. Том тихо сопел в подушку и просыпаться уж точно не собирался.  
Встав перед большим зеркалом, Билл откинул в сторону мокрое полотенце. Чем дольше он всматривался в свое отражение, тем всё больше видел в нём Тома. Влюбиться в близнеца - такое приятное безумие. Глядишь на себя, а видишь его. А в нём можешь узреть себя. Не просто два одинаковых тела. Две близких души. И никого ближе и роднее быть не может. Во всех возможных и невозможных смыслах. Неправильно? Билл с этим не согласен. Он докажет обратное. Не только Тому, но и самому себе.  
Билл достал из пакета белье и надел его. Аккуратно, боясь порвать, натянул чулки на худенькие ножки.  
Он любил краситься, но в макияже всегда была какая-то грань, за которую Каулитц не заступал ранее. Сейчас же ему хотелось только одного - произвести впечатление на Тома. Густо подведённые глаза, чёрные тени, недопустимо длинные ресницы. Да не каждая девушка может себе позволить такой откровенный и вызывающий макияж. На губах мерцающий блеск с вишневым вкусом. Билл едва сдержался, чтобы не облизнуться и не испортить всё.  
  
Часики на руке Билла показывали 21.00. Накинув на себя шёлковый халат, "подарок" поставил коробку рядом с кроватью и залез в неё.  
\- С днем рождения, Том!  
Старший близнец открыл глаза. Лениво потянувшись, свесил ноги с постели и увидел большую коробку, обклеенную цветной бумагой. "Интересно, что там", - подумал он и открыл её. В ту же секунду из коробки выпрыгнул Билл.  
\- Что всё это значит, Билл? - удивлённо спросил Том, не до конца понимая, что происходит.  
\- Сегодня я твой подарок, - Билл медленными шажками подошёл к близнецу и положил руки не плечи. Горячо прошептал на ухо: - И ты уже дал обещание не отказываться... - коснулся своими губами губ брата, вовлекая его в нежный поцелуй. Том замер, не отвечая на действия Билла, но и не отталкивая его. Он просто не мог отвергнуть такой подарок, но не был уверен в правильности происходящего. Билл продолжал терзать губы близнеца своими губами, и тот наконец сдался. Отвечая на поцелуй, он чувствовал вкус вишни. Том что-то промычал, когда брат случайно, а может, нарочно, прикусил ему губу и попытался отстраниться, но Билл, перед тем как разорвать поцелуй, потянул зубами пирсинг Тома.  
\- Билл, я всё могу понять, но мы ведь братья, - хотел он образумить заигравшийся подарок.  
\- Мы не просто братья, - поправил его Каулитц-младший. - Мы близнецы. Это намного больше и сильнее. Мы две половинки одного целого. И этой ночью мы сольёмся воедино. И ты обещал, - еще раз напомнил Билл. - Ты даже не представляешь, от чего хочешь отказаться! - Тому нечего было возразить. Он попал в хитрую ловушку Билла. Что же делать? Здесь был только один ответ: просто наслаждаться.  
Билл легонько толкнул Тома к кровати, и он присел на нее. Младшенький уселся к брату на колени и вновь прильнул к его губам. Вдоволь насладившись вкусными лепестками, Билл оторвался от них и приник к шее. Целовал пульсирующую венку, прикусывал нежную кожу, оставлял бесчисленные засосы.  
\- Ты мой, Томми, только мой... - прошептал он, словно в бреду. - Никому не отдам тебя.  
  
Руками забрался под безразмерную кофту, стал гладить родное и любимое тело, вновь целуя, страстно, дико, заставляя забыть обо всём на свете. Том поднял руки, и Билл стащил с него кофту и швырнул её на пол. Он никогда не любил вещи близнеца, ведь они скрывали его тело и не позволяли лишний раз полюбоваться таким привлекательным братиком. Но сейчас Том был в полной власти младшего. Билл повалил его на постель и принялся медленно покрывать поцелуями загорелую кожу. Облизывал и мял пальчиками набухшие соски, отчего старший сдавленно охнул. Билл стал водить руками по торсу брата, и постепенно его руки добрались до штанов и неожиданно быстро стянули их вниз. Запустив ладошку в боксеры Тома, Билл стал поглаживать его достоинство. Наконец, он услышал долгожданные стоны близнеца. Убрав руку, младший быстро избавил старшего от одежды. Стал целовать внутреннюю сторону бедра, мучая Тома своей нежностью.  
  
\- Билл... - тихо, даже как-то жалобно попросил брат, сам не зная толком, о чём просит. Губы младшего прикоснулись к головке. Начитавшись на различных форумах, о том как это "противно и ужасно", Билл был готов сделать приятное близнецу несмотря ни на что. Он был очень удивлён, когда понял, что ему самому тоже нравится. Но разве могло быть иначе? Билл водил языком по стволу, дразня Тома своей лаской. Пальцами касался напряжённых яичек. Изрядно помучав близнеца, Билл стал заглатывать его достоинство и немного неуверенно посасывать головку, а рукою медленно водить по стволу. Том громко затонал, неосознанно вцепившись в растрёпанные волосы брата. Восприняв это, как призыв к продолжению, Билл попытался как можно глубже взять в рот член Тома. У него не сразу получилось, но брат не торопил его, а наслаждался каждым движением ласкового язычка и нежных губ братика.  
Никто и никогда не делал ему минет с таким искренним желанием. Его просто хотели поскорее довести до оргазма, пока домой не вернулись родители. Возможно, Тому попадались не те девушки, но ведь он сам выбирал таких. Слово "любовь" было для него забыто тогда, когда первая девчонка, которой он хотел отдать свое сердце, на его глазах поцеловала другого мальчика. И пусть это было давно, до сегодняшнего дня Том ни в какие чувства не верил. А оказалось, что тот, кто любит его до безумия был рядом с самого рождения! Кто бы мог подумать, что свое счастье не нужно нигде искать.  
Том никогда не получал такого удовольствия. Опомнился он только тогда, когда Билл отстранился, облизывая губы, на которых остались белые капельки. Том на миг растерялся, а потом притянул брата к себе и сам поцеловал его, чувствуя солоноватый вкус своей спермы. Раньше бы он ни за что не позволил себе такого, но Билл... Он ведь особенный. Самый близкий на свете. И ближе, чем он, уж точно никого и никогда не будет. Том прикрыл глаза и довольно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Не засыпай, это только начало, - сказал Билл ему на ушко. Распахнув веки, Том удивленно смотрел на то, как его брат снимает с себя халатик. Увидел, что кроме чулков в сеточку, на нем есть еще и кружевное белье. Биллу безумно шли эти вещи. Настолько безумно, что хотелось немедленно их снять. - Тебе что, не нравится? - хотел было расстроиться подарок, но тут же повернул ситуацию в свою пользу. - Может, снимешь их с меня?  
Том начал осторожно снимать чулок с ножки брата, но терпения ему хватило ненадолго и он с силой дернул тонкий материал, просто-напросто разорвав его. Точно так же поступил и со вторым чулком.  
\- Больше ты никогда такое не наденешь, - Кау-старший старался говорить как можно спокойнее и убедительнее. - Не нужно быть девушкой только для того, чтобы мне понравиться. Я очень ценю твою самоотверженность, но не стоило бросаться в крайности. Ты мог бы поговорить со мной, признаться во всём. Я всегда тебя понимал. Почему ты этого не сделал?  
\- Я боялся, что ты меня отвергнешь, - вздохнул Билл. - Поэтому и взял с тебя обещание. А обещания нужно выполнять, - упорно настаивал младший.  
\- Я и не отказываюсь, - Том нежно поцеловал брата. - Только знаешь, меня подобные вещички совсем не возбуждают, - усмехнулся он. Билл понимал, что близнец немного нетрезв, но как он мог сказать столько убедительных слов буквально пару минут назад?  
Том, попытавшись откинуть в сторону все сомнения, решил снять с брата и белье. Но кружевные трусики так влипли в тельце, что избавиться от них было весьма непросто. Парень встал с кровати.  
\- Томми, ты куда? - Билл испугался, думая, что брат хочет оставить его одного.  
\- Я сейчас, - Каулитц-старший нашел ножницы и вернулся в спаленку. - Придется разрезать. - Билл вздрогнул, когда его горячей кожи коснулся прохладный металл. Том разрезал тонкую ткань и откинул в сторону. - Так намного лучше.  
  
Близнецы вновь целовали друг друга. Медленно, никуда не торопясь, ведь впереди была еще целая ночь! Том понял, что глупо было бы отказаться от такого ценного подарка, но держал контроль над происходящим по-прежнему Билл, ведь именно он затеял всё это. Однако вечно так продолжаться не могло, стоило перейти к более решительным действиям. Оторвавшись от Тома, Билл изящно наклонился к коробке и достал оттуда небольшой тюбик и подал его брату.  
\- Билл, зачем... - старший заметил надпись на упаковке и смутился.  
\- Затем, что ты меня трахнешь, - с вызовом произнёс близнец.  
\- Я никогда не был с парнями.  
\- Я тоже. Я сам сделаю всё, что нужно, а ты просто смотри, хорошо? Я уже пытался... когда дома никого не было... - Каулитц-младший всё-таки покраснел. Слова по-прежнему смущали сильнее, чем действия. Выхватив тюбик из рук задумавшегося Тома, Билл открыл его, выдавил на пальцы смазку и улегся поудобнее и раздвинул ножки. - Смотри на меня, Томми, - прошептал он и проскользнул пальчиком в свою дырочку и стал двигать им, а сам смотрел на брата. Том чувствовал, что его это заводит. Его рука сама потянулась к твёрдой плоти.  
\- Том, я тебе по рукам надаю сейчас, - пригрозил Билл, продолжая растягивать себя. - Я что, зря стараюсь? - недовольно спросил он. Старший вздохнул и, убрав руки за спину, сцепил их в замок. Билл добавил еще немного смазки и вставил в себя уже два пальца, раскрывая их внутри словно ножницы. Было неприятно, но ради Тома можно было и потерпеть. Парень с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не накинуться на близнеца. Билл добавил третий палец, стараясь как можно лучше себя раскрыть. Случайно задев приятную точку, младшенький тихо простонал. Больше он не мог терпеть эту сладко-мучительную пытку.  
\- Возьми меня, Томми, - просил Билл, глядя в глаза брату. - Пожалуйста.  
  
Долго уговаривать старшего не пришлось. Он набросился на своего соблазнителя, жадно впиваясь в его губы. Билл обхватил ножками бедра близнеца и потёрся об него. Том начал медленно проталкивать головку в узкую дырочку.  
\- Тебе не больно? - спросил парень, поглаживая бедра брата.  
\- Заткнись и просто сделай это, - Билл больше не мог ждать. Ему была приятна забота близнеца, но сейчас ему хотелось почувствовать боль, ведь эта боль - во имя любви.  
Том входил мучительно медленно, и Билл сам стал подаваться ему навстречу. Проникнув в брата наполовину, Кау-старший остановился, давая ему привыкнуть к немаленькому размеру. Младший возмущённо закатил глаза - не таким он представлял свой первый раз с Томом. В его мечтах брат был страстным и ненасытным любовником. Но в реальности для того, кто родился на десять минут раньше, на первом месте осталась забота и осторожность, а не грязные желания.  
Наконец Том полностью вошёл в горячее податливое тело. Билл наслаждался, чувствуя в себе твёрдое достоинство брата. И даже боль не пугала его, а казалась желанной и нужной. Она помогала держаться на поверхности, понимать, что это не сон. Это происходит здесь и сейчас. Том принял его подарок.  
Старший двигался медленно. Для него всё происходящее было новым и странным, но ему нравилось это ощущение. Билл был таким узким и горячим, и от этого запретного жара Тому просто сносило крышу. Когда младшенький привык к размерам близнеца, Том стал двигаться быстрее, и с искусанных припухших губ сорвались громкие стоны. Билл и не думал, что ему будет настолько хорошо. От нахлынувшего чувства неземного наслаждения хотелось кричать. И Билл кричал. Громко, не сдерживаясь. Том вцепился пальцами в бедра близнеца, сжимая их, и плевать, что завтра на них останутся синяки, сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Их поглотила совсем не братская страсть.  
\- Том, ещё... - просил Билл, и близнец двигался быстрее и резче. Младший уже не чувствовал боли, удовольствие, которое он испытывал, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем на свете.  
Но рано или поздно всё заканчивается. Два идентичных тела, две слившихся души приближались к грани. Том сделал еще несколько рывков и кончил, произнеся имя брата. Как только близнец покинул раскрытую дырочку, Билл почувствовал внутри себя пустоту. Он лежал не двигаясь, не в силах поверить, что всё это произошло на самом деле. Но рука Тома на его достоинстве вернула парня в реальность, и он застонал и толкнулся в ладонь брата. Кау-младшего накрыло пеленою сильного оргазма. В глазах на миг потемнело.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Томми, очень люблю, - шептал он, глядя в карие омуты самого родного и близкого человека на свете. Билл закрыл глаза и погрузился в спокойный и безмятежный сон.  
Утром близнецы проснулись от будильника, который еще со вчерашнего дня поставил младшенький. Билл метался во сне, но так и не поднялся с кровати. Том подскочил и выключил телефон брата с напоминанием: "Убраться в комнате до прихода родителей."  
Чёрт! Времени было совсем мало. Пока Билл спал, Том успел сходить в душ, надеть чистую одежду и занялся уборкой. Грязную одежду парень положил в стиральную машину. Сложив в непрозрачный пакет порванные вещи, он вынес мусор, прибрался на кухне, тщательно вымыл рюмки и убрал их на место. Вернувшись в спальню, Том начал будить сладко спящего близнеца.  
\- Доброе утро, Билл, - Том ласково поцеловал брата в щёку. - Это была прекрасная ночь... - он улыбнулся. - Но что будет дальше? - забеспокоился старший.  
\- Доброе, - младшенький чмокнул его в губы. - Разве ты еще понял? Я твой. Твой на всю жизнь. Судьба подарила меня тебе через десять минут после рождения. А от таких подарков не отказываются!


End file.
